Lady Blood
by dragonallie23
Summary: What do you do when the bad guy's the good guy? When the lines blur between moral and survival? Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in the middle of the Second War and when alliances with a vampire are forged, the struggle to find the right side emerges while th
1. Chapter 1

Professor McGonagall paced nervously around her office. Harry, Hermione and Ron were due to arrive at any minute. She glanced briefly at the clock, and then continued her pacing. She had no idea that Albus' charge was so… _odd. _She had only met It once. And It had been unconscious. She strode over to her desk and reviewed the papers strewn over it. Minerva McGonagall was usually a strict, neat woman who prided herself on keeping her head in difficult situations, but this… _this,_ was too much.

She had thought that It was dead. That It had never existed, a mere myth, a story that was meant to be told by the fire, with a cup of hot chocolate to keep the demons away. But the myth was real.

The myth was Victoria, Victoria Gelding.

i _Flashback_

Minerva was grading papers in her office when she heard a familiar sharp knock. Albus, _she thought as she scurried from her seat. _But he's supposed to be in London. What on earth is he doing here? _Brushing the thoughts from her mind, McGonagall tugged her robe straight and opened the door to admit the Headmaster._

"Albus, what a surprise, I didn't think to see you until–Oh my god, Albus! What is that?" she shrieked. Professor Dumbledore carried a limp body in arms. He strode pass her and deposited It, (Minerva didn't have a better name for whatever It was,) on the small couch by the fire.

"I have to go Minerva, Harry needs me." And without further explanation, he ran from the room.

Professor McGonagall inched toward the unconscious form draped on her favorite chair, and peered closely at the hood that covered Its face. Horrified, she backed away, desperate to put some space between her and It. It reeked of death and blood. It'll be gone soon; It'll be out of your office. Just pretend It isn't there. _Minerva shivered. _When did the fire go out? _she wondered. She glanced involuntarily towards the chair where It lay. There was something wrong with It, and it wasn't just the fact that It seemed to be a corpse._

End Flashback /i 

Yes, Victoria Gelding was strange indeed.

Minerva quickly gathered the papers and filed them neatly away in a folder to peruse later.

She straightened up her desk and prepared for her appointment with the trio. She pursed her lips; they were late. But she couldn't blame them. The three were worn to the bone. Over the course of the past three months, they had searched tirelessly for the remaining Horcruxes, recovering not only Helga Hufflepuff's cup, but also Salazar Slytherin's locket. The three had changed in one way or another, but their friendship had always shone through.

Minerva marveled at how Harry, Hermione and Ron had changed, but how their friendship had not. On the rare nights they spent at Grimmauld Place, they were always bright and encouraging, soothing worries and fears away with smiles.

Life was not all laughs and smiles, though. Voldemort had hit hard on the Wizarding community and it was beginning to crumble. Diagon Alley had shut down and Gringott's had mysteriously disappeared. Prostitutes and dealers roamed the grubby and deserted streets. Shops went bankrupt, people disappeared, sometimes just children, but often now, whole families would just vanish into thin air... No one wondered where they went. There was a subdued atmosphere in every house; no one was safe from this war. The Ministry of Magic was a joke; people worried more about survival than breaking the law. It was a dark and gloomy age.

Minerva looked up at the sound of the loud rap on the door. "Come on in, Mr. Potter, I believe we have much to talk about."

An hour later, Harry, Ron and Hermione were relaxing in front of a roaring fire in the empty Gryffindor common room. Hermione stretched out like a cat on the plush rug.

"Who do you think it is that Prof–Minerva wants us to meet?" she asked sleepily.

"I dunno," shrugged Ron, slouched in his chair. "Could be anyone."

"We'll find out soon enough, won't we Harry? Harry?" Hermione looked up from her spot on the floor. "Oh, look he's asleep already. C'mon, Ron, let's get him to bed. We'll all sleep in your old dorm room tonight."

Levitating the sleeping Harry from his chair, Ron and Hermione made their way up to the dormitory and off to sleep.

A girl was perched on a castle spire, looking out onto the deserted Hogwarts grounds. A ragged scar ran down her right eyebrow and cheek, slicing through a ghostly glass eye swirling with mist. Her left eye glittered a venomous red as she surveyed the Forbidden Forest. She was pale and wraith-like, insubstantial, and had an unhealthy look about her. Her white hair fell down to her ankles. Her thoughts were simple, animal-like, a simple need to obey and serve. She felt a need to kill, to hunt, to feed. But tonight, she must mourn. She flung herself off the tower and felt the wind envelope her. Without a second thought, she was at the table. The great table. Master's Table. But Master was gone. Master had told her to stay behind, to stay hidden. There are bad people, he had told her. Bad people who want to hurt her. She didn't like being hurt. And Master's word was law. Master taught her the ways of all her people, he taught her compassion and love. She knew that she loved Master. But after tonight, there would be no more Master. Only the servant, free at last, but she was never free. She knew what Master wanted her to do, what she i _must /i _ do. It had been very important to Master.

Flinging herself prostrate at Master's tomb, she began to change from wraith, to wolf. She howled as she circled Master's tomb, at first slowly, than faster and faster. She felt the chains coming off, she felt herself breaking free. When the ceremony was complete, she made the change back. i _Interesting, /i _she thought as she surveyed herself, i _very interesting. /i _

She could think clearly now. Gone were the simple thoughts and needs. Gone was the slave, the animal, the servant. Here was the new power, the new knowledge, the new thirst. Temptation flooded her senses and nearly overwhelmed her. The sense of her hand on cool marble stopped her. Here lay her old Master, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Her friend, mentor, teacher and savior. She would never forget the day he saved her. He thought that he had just saved her life, but in reality, he had done so much more. All she had ever known was hate, cruelty, the thirst for power and knowledge. He had brought love, patience, kindness, and compassion into her life. He had shown her the light.

Only for her to be turned away.

She was evil. And she knew it.

To her, it was natural. To thirst for blood and power. To slay her foes and command slaves to do her bidding.

But to them, she was an abomination. A scar on the face of truth. She herself was not only ungodly, her creation was too. Her birth a new benchmark in the bowels of the Department of Mysteries. The first cauldron baby. A new type of fighting machine. Deadly and powerful, yet weakened to do their bidding. A hybrid of abomination and darkness.

But she didn't care.

To her, the world could go only like this: A good person cannot do bad things intentionally. That makes them a bad person. A bad person may do good things intentionally, but that does not make him a good person.

There was no crossing over to the light for her. But she could try to do good things.

And that's the way it had always been with Victoria Gelding.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria woke up early the next morning just as the sun was coming up. She got out of bed and stood on the cold, stone, dungeon floor. She raised her long, pale fingers and ran them slowly down her face. She was still weak; last night's pitiful feeding had hardly been enough. Victoria walked over to the dresser and picked out a pair of black robes. She wrinkled her nose. They were old and torn and dirty - not at all fit for the likes of her. She tossed that pair to the ground. She ripped through her closet, tossing ragged robes to the ground as she discarded them all, one by one. Victoria screamed and whipped out her wand. Within seconds, the pitiful robes on the ground were reduced to ashes. She stood there, clad only in a torn nightgown and her hair wild and disheveled.

How long? How long had it been since she had last taken care of herself? What had she been reduced to? Reduced to the lowest animal, unable to care for herself? She put her wand away and kicked the wardrobe in anger. All of that was about to change.

A few hours later, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way to Professor McGonagall's office for another meeting.

"So who do you think it is?" Ron asked for the umpteenth time.

Hermione kicked the nearest statue and Harry hit his head with his hand.

"RON! FOR THE LAST TIME! WE DON'T KNOW!" Harry and Hermione shouted. 

"Ask one little question and everyone starts fussing," Ron muttered sullenly.

They turned a corner, and they were there.

"Finally," Harry sighed as he knocked on the door. 

"Come in Mr. Potter, I have someone for you to meet," called Professor McGonagall.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked through the door and into a nightmare. Sitting there, in a chair in one corner of the room by the extinguished fire was a… well, Harry was _almost_ sure it was a girl. She was pale white and emaciated. Her white hair cascaded past her shoulders to where it almost pooled on the floor. She was wearing second hand school robes, no doubt stolen from the laundry's lost and found (Harry highly doubted that she went to Hogwarts, she _looked_ seventeen, but he thought he'd remember someone like that). The only color came from the vivid red scar that ran down the right side of her face and her other red eye.

Ron paled noticeably and Hermione let out a small squeak. Professor McGonagall rose from her chair and announced the visitor. "Ms. Gelding, this is Mr. Harry Potter, Ms. Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley. This is Victoria Gelding, Albus Dumbledore's charge." 

Only Hermione kept her wits about her. She strode forward and offered Victoria her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione!" she chirruped in a false voice and smiled what she hoped was a friendly smile. Victoria didn't smile back. Instead, she rose to her feet and shook Hermione's hand without comment. Now that she was standing, Harry could see that the strange girl was a whole head shorter than Hermione.

Taking a deep breath, Harry walked forward. "Harry Potter. Professor McGonagall tells me that we are going to work together?" It was more of a statement than a question. Victoria nodded her head slowly and shook his hand. 

"Well, let's get started shall we?" said McGonagall briskly. She motioned to the three chairs in front of her desk and the trio sat down. Victoria came to stand behind McGonagall's shoulder as she handed the three manila folders, Ministry of Magic magical access cards, and a tin of Ginger Newts.

"Now, I don't want you opening them now, but the folders contain all the information the order has collected on the next Horcrux." 

"And here are three Ministry of Magic access cards. These will give you access to any department in any Ministry of Magic around the world, including the Department of Mysteries and the library." Hermione let out a happy sound. 

"Now, Ms. Gelding here is your information officer. Anything that may be too risky for you three goes automatically to her. She is a trained spy unlike you three and it's her job to get information. If I find out that you have been doing any dangerous snooping in places where you shouldn't be, and you're back in Grimmauld Place before you can say 'Quidditch'. And lastly, here are your supplies." She handed them each a top of the line magically expanding sports bag that could store up to three tons of equipment and still be as light as a feather. "The same rules apply as last time: do not get caught, do not start fights unless you can actually win, and of course, don't do anything _stupid._ I expect that you memorize your alibis by tomorrow morning. Be here at eight sharp to review your route and meet up with Victoria. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. Professor McGonagall sounded exasperated. "Ms. Granger, as I have repeatedly told you, it is _no longer necessary_ to raise your hand. Now what is it?"

"Will Victoria be traveling with us?" she asked pointedly.

"Yes. Not only is she a spy, she is also a body guard. Is that all? Very well then. See you all at eight sharp." 

The trio rose and walked out the door, closely followed by Victoria.

"Bye! See you tomorrow, Victoria!" called Hermione as they separated in the hall.

"Goodbye. I will see you in the morning," she said.

Harry was startled by her thick, musical voice. It was frail and slightly croaky, like it had rarely been used, but it hinted at something powerful lurking beneath her delicate surface.

Once out of earshot, Hermione whispered, "Poor girl."

"Well, there's obviously something wrong about her, but pitying her? That's a bit low," remarked Ron as they turned a corner.

"Honestly, Ron do you notice anything? She's a vampire."

"Are you sure about this Hermione?" Harry asked. "Professor McGonagall wouldn't just shove us in with an out of control vampire you know." 

"Positively, although, I think that there's something else wrong too though."

"Out with it then!" said Ron.

"I'm not sure," Hermione said absentmindedly. "But I bet we could find out in the-"

"Library," Harry and Ron finished for her.

She beamed. "So glad you agree; let's go."

An hour later, the three were still doing research in the library. Or at least, Hermione was. Harry and Ron were poring over the maps and alternatively quizzing Hermione on it.

"So," Harry said as her scanned the folder looking for a new question. "What do you think the next Horcrux will be?"

"I don't know, actually," she answered as she pulled down another book from the Restricted Section.

"C'mon! You've got to have some idea!" Harry exclaimed.

"All I know is that it's near a small farmhouse called "Wicked End". It's to the east of a small Wizarding town that in English translates to, 'Oh my god, I think I've got it!'"

"Not quite right," said Harry frowning. "It's Patrick's Dire."

"Not that, you prat! I've found Victoria!"

"Wicked! So let us see!" said Ron excitedly as he put his folder away.

Hermione plopped a dusty book titled "Ministry Myths, Facts, and Legends" down on the table. "Look here, it says:_ i In June of 1992, the Department of Mysteries' Experimental Breeding Squad began experimenting with DNA from Dark Creatures. No official report was made, but the project was top secret and highly experimental. Below is a list of rumored "ingredients" to creating this artificial human._

1. Vampire Anatomy  
2. Banshee Vocal chords  
3. Dementor Essence  
4. Werewolf DNA  
5. Veela DNA  
6. Basilisk Blood and Venom  
7. Sphinx Blood  
8. Dragon Blood  
19. Re'em Blood  
10. Boomslang Venom  
11. Werewolf Blood  
12. Bicorn DNA  
13. Jobberknoll DNA  
14. Occamy DNA and Blood  
15. Acromantula Venom  
16. Augurey DNA" /i

"They honestly expect us to believe that?" asked Ron incredulously. 

"Shut up, there's more," said Harry, and Hermione continued reading.

i "_According to rumor, the Experimental Breeding Squad was actually able to create a hybrid seventeen year old girl. However, many are doubtful of its existence. One man, an anonymous ex-member of the Squad, refused to give any information regarding the subject. Saying, 'Really, why can't you people leave me alone? Yes, there may have been some experimenting down in the Department of Mysteries, but I assure you, VOID 6.0 is not even active- now look what you made me say!' Even more rumors suggest that VOID 6.0 was created and on the night of it's execution, it was rescued by a mysterious wizard who not only managed to bypass all the Ministry of Magic security, but a whole team of highly trained hit-wizards. Hopefully, VOID does not exist as it would mean ultimate destruction of the worst kind." /i  
_  
"That's it?" demanded Harry. "Just a little footnote that the most powerful weapon in the world is out there and no one knows where the bloody hell it is?" 

"But we do know where it is. Victoria is VOID. I'm absolutely positive. Look at this list of poisons, what do they have in common? They're all deadly and extremely rare and powerful. Most poisons have the side effects that Victoria would be experiencing. It's highly possible!"

"Hermione, we aren't even sure it exists," argued Ron. 'Besides, don't you think that the Ministry would've rounded it up by now?" 

"Well, it was stolen by an extremely powerful - oh my god, what if it was Dumbledore who saved Victoria!?" 

"What? Hermione, be reasonable! Why would Dumbledore steal something that evil? Wouldn't he want it to be destroyed? It makes no sense!" Ron shouted. 

"It would make perfect sense! According to this book, VOID was stolen in early June! And where was Dumbledore in June? At the Ministry! Oh and where was Dumbledore that was SO important, he was almost too late to save Harry? And she's been Dumbledore's charge for the past seventeen years. I'll bet you ten Galleons that Dumbledore was the one who saved Victoria," said Hermione firmly.

"You know, Ron, it doesn't sound so crazy after all, once you think about it," said Harry slowly. "There are some Muggles who have been experimenting with genetics, and they've gotten pretty far in that field. They're almost certain that they can artificially create human life."

"And why not try it in the Wizarding world?" argued Hermione, "I bet they were just fooling around, but, you know, they could have been secretly preparing for the second war. VOID i _would /i _ be the ultimate fighting machine you know."

"So, okay let's pretend that Victoria _was_ VOID. What do we do? Just go up to her and say, 'Your cover's blown, we know that you're an evil, deadly, powerful fighting hybrid that's on the run from the Ministry, and man-kind is in danger right now and if Voldemort gets his hands on you, everyone would die, so would you please kill yourself?' Even though, according to these potion ingredients, not only is she immortal, she is toxic!" Ron finished in one breath. 

"He's got a point," admitted Harry. "But really, what do we do?"

"Nothing," said Hermione firmly as she snapped the book closed. "Absolutely nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stared into the fire without really seeing it. He soaked in the sounds of Hermione and Ron rattling pans as they cleaned up from the impromptu meal and of the night life that surrounded them. The slight hiss of the water as it hit the pan was soothing, and the crackling fire was lulling him to sleep. He mentally shook himself awake. He couldn't nod off until Victoria came back so he could reopen the wards for her. He shook himself out of his trance and summoned his sleeping bag. He laid it out near the fire next to Ron and Hermione's bags and relaxed on top of the cover.

He stared at the ever familiar constellations over the Scottish countryside. They were making slow progress, and Harry was getting impatient. They would stop early each day after a late start at ten each morning. He knew it was because of her… _condition_ and that it wasn't natural for her to wake up during the day, but it was driving him mad. He was thinking about traveling at night when -

"Shit!" Ron yelled. Harry whipped his around to see Victoria standing by the fire with blood dripping down her mouth.

"How'd you do that?" Hermione demanded weakly. Victoria ignored her and addressed Harry.

"We need to talk." 

"Um, your chin, er -" He brushed his chin and mouth with his hand. Victoria wiped it away and sat down on her sleeping bag.

"So, what's up?" Harry asked weakly.

Victoria was blunt. "We're being followed."

"What? That's impossible! Why follow us? We're supposed to be undercover!" Hermione looked extremely anxious.

"Yeah, who would want to follow us? We're just hikers." Ron packed away the last pan and wiped down the flat piece of granite Hermione had Transfigured into a counter for them. Hermione cast Muffliato before sitting cross-legged on her sleeping bag. 

"That's not important anymore. What's important now is wiping the board. Who is it? Snape? Avery? Malfoy?" Hermione ticked off the names on her fingers.

Victoria shrugged. "I don't know. But you're right. We've got to wipe the board, clean and fast. No witnesses."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Harry he scooted closer to the fire. Reaching into his bag, he brought out some marshmallows and graham crackers. He frowned. "Hermione, give me back the chocolate."

Hermione grinned guiltily and pulled out a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate from under her lap.

Ron reached for the marshmallows and speared one on his stick. "Yeah, what are we going do?"

Victoria looked at the marshmallows the three were eating with repulsion. "What _are_ those things?"

"Marshmallows," Harry speared one on a spare stick and offered it to her. "They're great when you eat them with chocolate and graham crackers. 

Victoria took the stick gingerly and began roasting it on the fire. Within seconds the sweet was on fire.

"That's the best part," Harry said grinning. "They're the best when they're burnt." He leaned over and blew the marshmallow out and taking the stick from Victoria he slid it between a piece of chocolate and two grahams. He offered the finished treat to her.

She took it and took a tentative bite. "It's good!" She patted her mouth free of crumbs and quickly finished off the sandwich.

"Anyways, back to business." She reached into her robes and pulled out a battered looking map and spread it on the dirt. "We're right here, about twenty-seven miles south of Lilliput. That'll be our next destination; it's a small town and recently deserted. Death Eater attacks in this part used to be pretty common, so this is what we'll do. We can take it slow tomorrow; all we have to do is cover about six miles. Then, the next day we'll head off for this canyon that leads into Lilliput, but we're going to stop at the entrance. It'll be too dangerous for us to enter. It's about twenty miles long and we can't risk having to camp a night in it. Instead, we'll go across the lake. There used to be a ferry service there, and I would worry about Death Eater attacks, except that they moved their base of operations hundreds of miles away." She took a deep breath. "This is where it gets tricky. We'll need to set a trap for our little friend. On the far side of Lilliput near those mountains over there is an old abandoned warehouse. Maybe you've heard of the company, i _Which Broomstick_? /i " When they nodded, she went on.

"Anyway, they were overrun many months ago, and they were cleaned out. All the brooms were taken and everything else of value. Now, the timing's extremely important. _We must reach the warehouse an hour before the sun sets, understand?"_ Then we'll start a hallow-fire and secure the building, okay? Now, I'll need your help setting the trap but as soon as that's done, you need to hide, okay? I'll take care of the little sneak."

When they all nodded, Victoria grabbed another marshmallow and popped it into her mouth. "Get to bed; we've got a long week ahead of us."  
hr 

A few days later and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Victoria were on the outskirts of Lilliput. The midday sun was bearing down on them, and the heat was reaching unbearable. The three had their wands out, and were pouring large amounts of water on themselves at intervals. Harry glanced at Victoria. She was fully hooded and cloaked in all black in the hot weather; no sun touched any part of her body. She moved like a Dementor, gliding with each step she took. She must have been roasting.

"I'm not hot, if that's what you're thinking." She stared straight ahead at the small houses lining up the road. Harry just stared. He was beginning to think that Hermione was right. Before he could answer, however, Victoria stopped suddenly and flung out her arm to stop Ron, Harry, and Hermione. She drew her wand and whispered a few words at the ground. Slowly, glowing lines of different colors and thickness began to appear in the dirt. She gave a grim smile. "Whoever he is, he's clever."

"What is it?" asked Ron, he was about to poke the line nearest to him before Hermione breathed in sharply and he withdrew his hand.

"It's a Sphinx Trap," she breathed, almost reverently. "They're really, really rare and really hard to make. The net itself is made out of metal, copper, bronze, gold, tin, silver, and a bunch of other precious metals. Each strand of wire is magically soaked in a Confusion Draught with various containing spells. See where they all join at the middle? There's the tiniest mirror at each joining."

"So what? What's so great about these mirrors?" asked Harry skeptically.

"They're all fragments of cursed Seer mirrors. Each one is centuries old and extremely powerful."

"Again, so what? What's this net supposed to do?"

This time, Victoria spoke. "It's buried underground. You touch one wire and suddenly you're lost in your worst nightmares, unable to move, until the net is deactivated or until you die. This one is a nastier version. See the red wire intertwined with the bluish one? That one's laced with the Cruciatus Curse. Not at all nice and very deadly." 

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Ron.

"Don't touch the net." And with that, Victoria took off her heavy cloak and robes, shrunk them and stored them in her newly purchased jeans. She took the first step into the first box, then the second, then the third, meticulously making her way across the mine field.

When she reached the other side, she stood there ready to pounce if they so much brushed the net. Hermione went next, gracefully jumping from one square to the next. Harry took a deep breath and followed her. 

Halfway through, a Stunner rocketed towards Harry.

Victoria was there in a flash. She transported herself and caught the unconscious Harry halfway through his fall. Then in the blink of an eye, she was on the other side of the net attempting to revive Harry. When Ron tried to take a step however, she thrust Harry's body at Hermione, snarled, "You fix it," and was instantly at Ron's side.

She seized him by the collar and growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

Ron could only shake in fright, Victoria was truly terrifying, the air seemed to crackle with unseen lightning and her fangs gleamed in the noon sun. Her nails dug into his neck slowly drawing blood by the passing second.

Ron wanted to scream: the agony of her ice-cold hands held memories of blood, pain, loss, and war that seemed to sink into his very skin. He wanted the pain to stop, he wanted to die. Each breath he took felt like a curse and every passing second seemed to torture his very soul. His eyes clenched closed, and his nose was assaulted by the smell of stale blood and flesh. His throat burned and his ears echoed with the screams of a thousand dying men women and children. Claws tore at his stomach as he slumped into Victoria's arms.

The last thing he saw was a pair of eyes. One a venomous red, the other a cloudy, swirling grey. A chilling scar ran through the glass eye, and sliced into the darkness. With one last thought, he realized, _Victoria's eyes…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw her best friend shake violently in the vampire's arms before collapsing and nearly knocking the frail Victoria to the ground. Cursing audibly, (Hermione could hear her from thirty something yards away) she transported the unconscious Ron over to the other side of the net and dumped his body next to Harry, who was twitching violently.

"Idiot boy," Victoria muttered before kneeling down to look at Ron's wounds. She ripped apart the collar of his t-shirt and bent his head so that Hermione got a full view of his wounds. Hermione gritted her teeth as she kneeled down to get a closer look. What she saw nearly knocked her out.

Five, grey claw marks oozing with greenish blood marked the side of Ron's neck. The heart of the wound showed up bright red and the surrounding flesh looked grey and rotted. Tentatively, she pulled out her wand. When Victoria made no move to stop her, she performed some basic healing charms with no effect. She wiped away a tell-tale tear from her cheek, before pulling herself to her feet.

"You killed him!" she shrieked. Hermione stood there, wand pointed directly at the vampire. Her body shook, but her hand was steady.

"I know who you are, I know what you can do, and most of all, I know that you're _not natural_. You're not wanted here anymore. Go mess up someone else's life. You've already taken all that you could've out of mine."

Victoria Gelding didn't move. Feelings were flooding her senses again, those of hatred, anger, sorrow, and the feel for revenge. Her mind was reeling. She wasn't supposed to feel. The world was brand-new to her, but centuries old at the same time; these emotions had been there since the beginning of time. Her subconscious focused in on one new emotion, one that had been there longer than time. Love.

She felt the love Hermione had felt for the dead body on the ground and understood. What she had done was unforgivable. Suddenly feeling ashamed, she looked at Ron, his eyes clenched tight. What she had done had been an accident, but it had been unforgivable. She clenched her hands and opened them, staring at the offending palms. She couldn't remember ever having touched someone before today. People shied away from her whenever she drew near and the few people who she knew by name had never dared to break down the boundary between them. Not even Dumbledore had ever touched her, and he - he was her mentor, teacher, and Master.

She quickly cleared away the clamoring emotions with one sweep of her mind. She focused on the one that she had left. The love. She looked straight into Hermione's eyes and matched the hatred she found there with blank indifference.

"I didn't know I could do that," she spoke softly; she didn't want to spook Hermione again. If she was to save Ron, she must act quickly.

Hermione's gaze turned from one of hatred to that of incredulous disbelief. "What the hell do you mean by that? _You 'didn't know you could do that? _I'm not buying that line, you knew exact-"

Victoria quickly cut off her rant. "I've - I've never touched someone before," she looked straight into Hermione's eyes and saw the pity ensconced in her gaze.

"No one's ever touched you before? Ever?" her voice faltered slightly. Her wand dropped to her side, and she blinked away the tears forming in her eyes.

"No," she quickly added, "But I do know how to save him." She spoke in barely a whisper. "I _know_ who I am. I have no excuse for that. And I know that I am evil. I was created to do evil, and here I stand, and I can deal with that. But I can try to help. Some people are called evil because of the choices they make. Some are called evil because of the monsters they've become. But some, some are evil not because they chose it, or were cursed with it. Some just are, and really, I know I'm evil because I am. I didn't choose this life. It chose me, and you know what? I'm pretty fucking happy with it right now. I will always be this way, but I always have _choices. _Something that those who choose this life don't have. So right now, I say that you're pretty damn lucky that _I chose this._ I know the consequences, I know what will happen if I don't make these choices. And the funny part is, nothing can affect me. The choices I make don't affect me. They affect the people I know and even the ones who haven't even heard of me. I am immortal and untouchable and I can't feel. Yes, I have powers beyond your wildest effing dreams, but you want to know the truth? I'm the one crippled."

Hermione gulped. She turned away from Victoria and busied herself by conjuring a stretcher for Harry. After she placed his unconscious body on it, she gathered her courage and looked straight at Victoria.

"So what do we do now?" 

An hour later Hermione was adding hallow thicket to a flaming purple hallow-fire in the middle of an abandoned warehouse. The stinging scent filled Hermione's nostrils as she then renewed the spells that secured the building. Victoria was in the other room attending to Ron. She had insisted that Hermione leave the room, and in all truth, Hermione was more than glad to oblige. She had no idea how in hell Victoria was going to reincarnate Ron and for once, she wasn't eager to find out.

She sat down on the cold stone floor next to the hallow-fire and stared into the flames. Hugging her knees up to her chest, she tried to think about all the things that she knew about hallow-fire and not about Ron and Harry who were either still unconscious or dead upstairs.

Thinking back to her Herbology classes, she recollected what little she knew about the plant. For one thing, she knew it was highly illegal. Its main jobs were to throw off trackers and Aurors and to cover up magical workings. Other than that, she knew nothing.

She couldn't focus at all. She was so worried, so stressed out. She wasn't sure whether or not she could trust Victoria. She was worried that Victoria wouldn't be able to wake Ron up, and that Harry would never wake up. She worried that the plan wouldn't work, that they would all be murdered and Voldemort would reign and Victoria would just stand there and laugh-

"Stop that," she mumbled to herself. She reached into Harry's rucksack and pulled out the chocolate. It was all in Victoria's hands now. 

Victoria carefully extended a single finger. Pausing millimeters above the wound, she took a deep breath and proceeded to run a long, slender finger down the line of punctures in his neck. The area immediately became frostbitten and numb. Blowing icy air onto the area just to make sure, she reached into her cloak and pulled out a long silver knife.

Without a second thought she slammed the blade into her palm with a wistful sigh. The dagger went straight through her palm to the back of her hand. She withdrew the knife and laid it on the ground. No blood dripped from the knife or her hand, instead where the knife had entered, a black swirling hole had formed.

She tenderly placed her palm on his neck and inhaled sharply. Memories of pain that had been transferred when she had first touched him flowed back to her. She withdrew from the wound all the pain, suffering and death that he had endured. They were nothing but faint memories to him now. The wound began to thaw and the color slowly returned to his body. With a final intake of breath, she withdrew death from his body; she withdrew her essence that had killed his soul.

He suddenly sputtered for breath. She turned him over and held his head as he vomited violently onto the floor. She was careful to hold him with her gloved hand to avoid draining him further as he restored oxygen to his body in large shuddering gulps of air.

"What?" he croaked shakily.

She shushed him and levitated him off the stretcher and onto a comfortable bed. After rummaging in her bag, she produced a sleep potion and administered it. When he was snoring softly, she made her way over to Harry's bed.

She put the hand with the black hole in it on his chest, and sent a jolt through his body. His breathing returned to normal and the twitching stopped. Once she was certain that he was breathing steadily, she started to pack up her kit. She put the potion ingredients back in their pouches and bottled up the liquid that she had dipped the knife in. This done, she lifted up her right hand, the one with the hole. She watched with fascination as the flesh began healing itself and covering up the gaping hole. It would still be there if she ever needed it again because the spell was permanent, but it would be hidden.

After a second check of her patients, she decided on second thought to leave out certain potions and remedies for when Hermione checked on them later. As she labeled each potion and wrote down the amount to be administered and who should receive each one, she felt around the warehouse with her mind; poking and prodding each area of protection and double-checking each spell. When she had completed both tasks, she made her way out the enchanted hide-out room and into the main area.

Hermione was there, sitting with her knees hugged against her chest and her head tucked down. She was radiating worry and doubt. Mainly about Harry and Ron, but also doubt about Victoria's own loyalties. In a way, Victoria respected Hermione. She was highly intelligent and extremely logical. She thought things out before making her first move and she respected boundaries. Her loyalty to Harry and Ron nearly astounded Victoria, and her moderately unbiased thinking had helped them through many difficulties. Yet, she was sometimes afraid of actually making the first move. If there was one thing that Victoria understood, it was that if you don't make a choice, something will happen anyways, and it won't be what you want.

She gave the brunette a moment of peace before stepping out of the shadows.

"It's time." She stood there solidly, trying to reassure her. Hermione gave a weak nod and scrambled to her feet. She pulled out her wand to extinguish the fire, but Victoria was faster. She reached a small skeletal hand into the flames, and they immediately went out. With a wave of her other hand, she vanished the remains of the fire, while Hermione conjured up a new one. Then she retreated into the hidden office to care for Harry and Ron, and to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

The Twenty-fifth of December 1999

Severus kneeled before Victoria. She had called him in for a special "lesson" and Severus had been more than happy to oblige. She caressed and fondled him cruelly, teasing him and taunting him with her lean body in a way that made him ache for her. There was no confusion between student and master: he would always follow her lead, working when prompted to, moving in a rhythm that she supplied and he followed.

His moan of pleasure was followed by a gasp for air and twist of his gut inside him. He lay on the ground and panted. She was becoming rougher and rougher as the moon waxed. He felt the touch of her cold hand upon his cheek and rose. She stalked off to sit in her chair and Severus waited patiently until she spoke.

"In six days it will be January first," she observed. "Do you know what will happen on January first, Severus? Or have you not learned your Latin yet?" she continued, without waiting for an answer.

"On January first, there will be a _rassemblement: _a gathering. We shall be in attendance." She paused, and trailed a delicate finger over the arm of the chair, slowly calculating her next thought.

"You will not embarrass me. You shall speak only when spoken or prompted to, and slowness of wit will _not_ be tolerated. Would you like to know your part in the ceremony?"

"Yes, lady," he murmured.

She glared at him and sniped, "That's another thing, no mumbling. Our first impression on them will not be of a sloth-tongued idiot and his master."

"Yes, lady."

"It might interest you to know that it is the _travailler au noir le conclave: _the moonlight conclave. So, tell me, what does this mean to you?"

Severus froze._ "Travailler au noir le conclave,"_ he said eyes wide with awe. "The initiation ceremony for all fledglings…"

"Exactly, Severus. So glad that you've finally learned something." She smirked before continuing. "It is mandatory that you participate. However, you should consider yourself fortunate that you will even have a moonlight conclave. Many, including myself, have never even been in attendance of one." Victoria waved a dismissive hand. "It lasts for three days. I have booked us a room at _le Théâtre du Mort_. After the ceremony, we will return here until the next conclave."

"Yes, lady."

"You are to follow my lead. We will be dealing with people worth knowing and I won't have you jeopardizing any worthwhile contacts. This is not a pleasure trip, this business."

"Yes, lady."

The Twenty-seventh of December 1999

I am looking up at the fathomless sky as I write this, wondering at its emptiness. No stars shine tonight and the inky black mystery in itself consumes my thoughts. But not for long. So much has happened, so much has changed. Tonight is the first night of the gathering, and I have much to anticipate. Earlier today, the Lady warned me that my behavior would be off for the next few days. I couldn't resist asking her about the gathering and she laughed at me again and muttered something about thanking the devil that the whole thing would be over.

The gathering is to start in five hours and I can't stop staring at the sky.

Victoria shook her head at her absent-minded apprentice. He had been staring at the sky for the past half hour, pausing occasionally to scratch down a thought or a fact. She walked out of the bedroom and into the adjoining sitting room. A quick wave of her wand brought a brown paper package soaring from her luggage into her hands. She gently removed the paper to check her purchase. It was a blank journal with a scaly-soft, red dragon skin cover with black pearl border. It was truly a work of art. She ran a finger along the soft texture, bringing love into her cold heart.

He had nearly filled up the old journal with his thoughts, lessons, deeds and stories. There were stories about her of course, but as he didn't know her that well yet… She resolved to bring him with her on her next trip to Fenrir Greyback. _That_ would give him something to write about. And besides, he had been listless lately; the visit would remind him that he had competition. She rewrapped the journal, and after a small amount of consideration, tapped the wrapping paper and turned it blood red. She probed around for his mind and found it. He was wondering about the stars again… Foolish man; thank the devil that after tonight, his head will come down from the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a pause; Hasard turned white and this time, the silence was a tangible blanket that spread all over the room. Severus let go of Hasard and retreated back behind Victoria. Whispers suddenly pierced the air and Hasard scrambled to his feet and slowly backed away. An old man came up to Victoria and gently placed a gold purse in her hand and stood there before her unwaveringly. She gave the bag a questioning look before he answered, "Paid in full. Welcome back." And he walked away without further explanation.

She walked through the crowd to the room on the other side, Severus struggling to keep up as he pushed his way through after her.

"Master," he said urgently. "What is the meaning of this? How do they know you?" he gestured towards the crowd.

Victoria paused, "I haven't been entirely truthful with you…" 

_She bit at the finger that stroked her chest. Her captor merely grinned and rolled over, pinning her under his weight. "Now that was fun, wasn't it?" he sneered and started kissing her throat again. She shuddered under his touch and pulled her courage together and started kissing him back._ Be nice to him,_ she reminded herself. _This is the man who can set you free._ She then began working her manipulations upon him. He moaned with satisfaction as he reached his peak, and then began viciously tearing at her body. She welcomed the sexual release and moved along in her captive rhythm. When she was sure he was safely asleep, she slipped out of bed and began preparing herself for when he woke up. She made the bed up around his form and quickly restored the room to its former state._

She then quickly combed out her hair and drank another round of restorative potions. She wished that they actually gave_ her energy, but all they served to do was ease her body's aches and pains. She massaged one of the particularly brutal ones and finally admitted that she needed a bath. She limped to the bathroom and filled the tub with warm water. The hotel only gave out the cheap, yellow soap, but that was all that she needed. She scrubbed furiously away at the dirt and smell that caked her body. She hadn't left the hotel for three weeks now and the lack of fresh air had finally begun to take its toll. Her glowing skin had taken on a dull, bruised look and her skin was marked with bruises and bites._

When she was done, she drained the water out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. She toweled herself dry and put on clean clothes. She then chanced a look at the mirror. It was what she didn't see that scared her.

She couldn't see herself. She screamed and started pummeling the mirror with her fists until it fell to the floor with a crash. The room began to spin around her; she fell to her knees and felt her knees make contact with the broken glass. She examined her knees and gave a small whimper. There were gashes were the glass had pierced the skin, but no blood.

He came to the bathroom door and looked at her with those eyes, those complicated brown eyes. "You wanted to sleep with Death, milady." He sneered at her, his eyes mocking her. "But Death was too good for you. Welcome to the Undead." With that, he laughed as he slammed the door in her face.

Two weeks later, the girl was found dead in the middle of Trafalgar Square, lying limp on the steps. On further inspection, the Ministry of Magic discovered that she was a vampire. Why she had driven a knife through her own heart, no one knew. But one thing was for certain that day at the Ministry of Magic: they had a new body for VOID 6.0. 

"Lady, there is one thing that I don't understand," Severus said slowly, perplexed. "How do you remember this?" he looked up and continued. "Even though you inhabit her body, you shouldn't remember _her_ memories."

"I thought I had taught you better than that," she retorted. "Once a body is infected with vampire blood, the _body_ remembers, along with the mind. That's why you should never cheat a vampire," Victoria smirked, "They always remember. So, while she killed herself and gave up her life, her body remained intact, and always will. The Ministry didn't know that when they decided to use her body for VOID."

"Oh," Severus mouthed. "So, who was she? Who was the vampire that infected her?"

Victoria paused, "Her name was Louise. Her master was Hasard Chanceux. When he finally released Louise from the hotel, she was weak and half dead. Out of desperation and disgust at her current condition, she drove to the local cemetery and received a blessing and received forgiveness from the priest. She then went to Trafalgar Square to where she knew that they would find her body, and then drove the knife straight through her heart."

"But why?" asked Severus. "Why suicide?"

Victoria took a deep breath and said, "Her situation was desperate; she was a prostitute in the slums of London and was broke and hungry. One night she was wandering through the cemetery and where she met Hasard. She didn't know who he was, but instead asked him to do her a favor. She asked him to take her to a hotel for a night of sex, no fee. Then she asked him to kill her while in the middle of sex.

"She gave him the knife and he took her to the hotel. He fell in love with her and kept her prisoner in the hotel room for eight weeks before he finally let her go. However, before Hasard had let her free, he had taken her to Théâtre du Mort, just for fun. She was absolutely terrified and attempted to kill herself many times. She was taunted and tortured by Hasard's colleagues and when she and Hasard left she swore and oath proclaiming that she would one day return." She gave a sort of half-smile. "That's why the old vampire gave me this." She said as she weighed the bag of gold in her hand.

"When he was absolutely certain that he could always keep her in check, he let her go. She gave and received her final reconciliation before killing herself in Trafalgar Square. Many years later when the Experimental Squad used the body to create me, they added other characteristics and other substances such as blood, magic, DNA, and venom to bring it back to life." She gave a crooked smile. "I still resemble Mademoiselle Louise, but all those components have altered her original appearance. That's why Hasard didn't recognize me, or actually mistake me, for Louise."

"This doesn't change anything, Lady, does it?" Severus asked.

"You will be received into the community on January first as planned, your inalienable right as a vampire ensures that. As for anything after that, I cannot answer for," Victoria replied. "Let's not focus on the future just yet, right now. The night is black and the cover of darkness has never been better. Let me teach you how to hunt in the city." She crossed over to the windowsill and threw open the windows.

She looked back to where Severus knelt and gave him a genuine smile. "Let's leave everyone behind."


	7. Chapter 7

The first of January, 2000

The wind howled bitterly outside the Théâtre du Mort, chilling those outside the edifice's great walls. The few tendrils of bitter wind that had slithered inside hadn't bothered nor affected the gathered congregation. Hasard's robes fluttered gently around the ankles as he examined the scroll of names before him. He scanned the parchment once before rolling it up and placing it on the cold stone headstone before him.

They had all gathered in a small cathedral cemetery in the secret back rooms. Grass had sprouted from between the cracks in the tile and vines and shrubbery nearly suffocated the place. In the center next to a magnificent headstone, were a cauldron and a book of names. It was a beautiful book, Severus noted as he stepped up to fill a gap in the small circle of the catechumen. Edged in obsidian and decorated with illustrations done solely in blood.

Victoria had been wrong about one thing however. They were not the only newcomers this year. Several other nervous looking girls in leotards and tights stood shoulder to shoulder with a hard-looking young man with a blonde, shaved head in plain black robes with a badge pinned to the front. Concentrating on the badge, Severus was able to utilize one of Victoria's eye tricks and read, "Académie Tranchante" _Sharp Academy,_ Severus thought with a concealed smirk.

Next to him was a woman in her mid-twenties with frost blue hair and matching robes. Across from them was also a man in his late sixties and a small girl who couldn't have been more than five. Seventeen in all, they stood shoulder to shoulder, straight and tall. All of them had a look of fear and terror in their eyes. When the small girl started to cry, her instructor hit her lightly with the back of his hand and miraculously, she stopped. One thing that they all had in common was their badges and uniforms. There were some people with matching robes and badges, while some others while they wore a uniform were solitary.

Severus fingered his deep, wine colored robe and reflected that all in all, the bold red didn't look too bad on the ex- Slytherin. He did miss his long hair, but it was a luxury and it was often in the way. His new short haircut was much more practical, although less flattering. Victoria squeezed his shoulder tightly in reassurance before rejoining the thinner circle of masters that enveloped them.

Hasard pulled out his replacement wand, and after a glare sent in Victoria's direction, extinguished the lights with a quick flick. When he spoke, it was in a low, ceremonial voice. "My brothers and sisters in blood, you know why we are gathered here tonight. Tonight the newly marked of our group stand out and truly join the ranks of the living dead." He let the words sink in before continuing.

"Tonight they will drink from the goblet of our esteemed lady and old friend, Lady Carmilla Sanguina." He held up a hand to stop the round of applause that had echoed through the cemetery. "Marked ones, when you here your name, step forward with your master and give your vows. Elizabeth Flemings and Madame Nightshade." The blue haired girl and her mistress came up to the stone table and gave a small bow before the tombstone.

Madame Nightshade intoned in a serious voice,

"Do you accept this cup of blood and war?

Handed down through centuries hence

Do you accept the existence of your soul in the shadows?

To haunt and kill, forever more?

Obey me to the ends of time,

'til I set you free or call you mine?

Will you set yourself to the word and cause?

Sharpen your talons and unearthly claws

Come out to the night and answer to me

As I call you to come out to all you can be!"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and replied,

"I do accept this cup of blood and war

Handed down from centuries hence

I give you my soul to exist in the shadows

To give my life to murder and oppress.

I give you my service in obedience and blood

I promise to kill, coerce and upset

I answer your call and ask you to lead

Where I know not, nor where, nor when!"

Madame Nightshade took a bottle of wine, uncorked it and poured the cup to the brim. She raised it with both hands to Elizabeth and spoke the ceremonial words,

"Drink my student, fulfill the pledge

Of life and death we know neither,

But the blood that flows we covet and so

We drink to the mortal's untimely death."

Elizabeth drank deeply then handed the cup back to Hasard before bowing with her teacher and rejoining the circle. There was light applause and they both bowed to the crowd.

Hasard allowed himself a grin. "As some of you undoubtedly remember, tonight is the night to show off the ancient art of, poetry. Very romantic, very dark." Several vampires gave a cold chuckle at this remark.

"Now, next up, Hayden Wycliffe." Severus watched intently as one by one, each one gave their vows before he heard Hasard announce, "Severus Snape and Victoria Gelding."

Severus walked boldly up to the tombstone with Victoria at his side. They each gave a little bow before Victoria turned and said,

"Do you accept the burden?

Do you accept the pain?

Will you watch with haunted mind as you see your body slay,

Millions of souls who mourn in anguish and pain?

Do you promise to be there always at my side?

Wherever I go, will you be there?

Will I be the presence in your mind?

Will I be the one to cherish your pain?

Do accept that in your service for me

Times will be hard as times are wont to be

For the better and the worst, will you haunt through the night?"

Severus stood, taken back by the words of the oath before gathering his wits and replying,

"I accept your burden.

I will cherish the pain.

I will willingly carry the blame.

I will always be there, ever at your side,

Where you go, I am there

You are the lasting presence in my mind

I will be the servant, the student, the apostle

I ride out to meet the troubles bearing arms

Fang gleaming as I reach out to greet them!"

He smirked as he heard a small murmur of appreciation throughout the assembled. Victoria called for a new bottle of wine; the other three had been promptly emptied. She opened it by expertly breaking through the neck in a clear, clean cut. She gave the cup to Severus and proclaimed,

"Drink my student, fulfill the pledge

Of life and death we know neither,

But the blood that flows we covet and so

We drink to the mortal's untimely death."

He drank deeply and then student and master rejoined the circle.

Three more came up to the altar before Hasard said, "This is the final hour, my brothers and sisters. After they write their names in the book, they will join us for the _Chasse de minuit_; the Midnight Hunt. Master and student will write their names together, using whichever names they choose. However, masters, you may not write down a different name than the one you have chosen for your other students. Who would like to go first?"

Victoria stepped out into the center of the ring. "May we?" she asked, looking through smoky eyelashes at Hasard.

"You may, Mademoiselle." He bowed and handed the quill to Victoria. Before she inscribed her name however, she turned to the crowd and said, "Many of you know my story. Many of you know my name. But the old aliases must fall to be born again to a new person, a new being. Therefore, I shed the name Gelding, and in its place I take the name of our cause and our life thirst. Blood; it shall be the way I teach my student by."

She leaned over and whispered in Severus' ear; "Don't try to rush time. When you're cursed with living until the end of time, it's not a curse, it's a blessing."

She then leaned over to inscribe in looping letters, "Victoria Blood" before she turned and gave Severus the quill. He took it and wrote in short cramped writing next to Victoria's signature, "Severus Snape." He couldn't think of one better than his own and he had all of eternity. Why rush it?

One by one, each one signed the book and rejoined the circle. Once the ink had dried on the last name, Hasard carefully closed the book and held up his hands. "This is our family! Rejoice for those who have rejoiced in the living dead!" There was applause as some of the younger ones came to congratulate their new fellow students. Hasard raised his hands and bowed his head. "The Hunt begins NOW!" he shouted with amazing power and the vampires rose up into the night air and began their journey back to their homelands, where they would continue their feast of blood.


End file.
